goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Warthog's School
Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons, built in the late Early Middle Ages by a man named Bumbledire Warthog, better known as Grand Master Wizard. Overview The Warthog's Entrance Hall is located on the ground floor of Warthog's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with a wide marble staircase opposite the oak doors. Double doors to the right lead into the Great Hall. The common room, the kitchens, the dungeons, and the Grand Staircase can also be accessed via the Entrance Hall. There is also an annex off the hall where Grand Master Wizard speaks to the first years before the Sorting ceremony at the beginning of each school year. Great Hall The Great Hall in Warthog's Castle is the main gathering area in the school located off the Entrance Hall. Students eat their meals, receive daily mail, and have certain special events here. The Great Hall is a large hall that can easily hold all of the school's students, staff, and guests. It has tall walls that reach up to the ceiling, which is covered with candles and enchanted to look like the sky above. At the front of the hall, is the staff table, which is designed to house the entire Warthog's staff. The highlight of the table is the throne-like chair in the centre of the table where the current Headmaster, Grand Master Wizard, sits. The Great Hall, as well as serving as the area for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the students and staff, was also the place in which many important events took place. To the left of the table is a door which leads to a chamber with portraits. Grand Staircase The Grand Staircase is a massive structure in Warthog's Castle, mainly used to access each floor of the castle, including the dungeons. There are hundreds of Portraits covering the walls in this tower, some of which conceal secret passages to other areas within the school. The multiple staircases in the Grand Staircase lead from platform to platform and go as high as the seventh floor where they come to an end. Hospital Wing Students who suffer mishaps during the school year are sent or brought to the hospital wing for treatment. The hospital wing is well equipped to deal with all manner of magical and mundane injuries, from broken limbs to regrowing lost bones. Library The Library is located on the third and fourth floors of Warthog's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and contains tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves. It is where students can go to peruse or borrow books to supplement their studies (or for personal enjoyment). The library closes at 8 pm. Towers Astronomy Tower The Astronomy Tower is the tallest tower at this school, surrounded by a parapet and turret. It is where students study the stars and planets through their telescopes in Astronomy lessons. This is usually done at midnight where the stars are best seen. The tower is usually out-of-bounds except for classes. Grand Staircase Tower This tower is probably the most prominent and recognisable feature of Warthog's Castle. The tower is a circular shape and has a cone shaped roof. The Grand Staircase is located here, and at the top of this tower, are three smaller towers which make up Grand Master Wizard's tower and serve as his office and residence. Category:Schools